The present invention relates to a light emitting diode assembly with low thermal resistance, especially to a light emitting diode assembly with low thermal resistance equal to aerial thermal resistance.
For the package of the conventional light emitting diode (LED), the LED is generally fixed on a leadframe by binding paste and then wire bonded to corresponding pads on the leadframe. Afterward the LED is encapsulated by epoxy and the packaged LED is soldered to a printed circuit board.
The LED in above-mentioned package has performance and life inversely proportional to the junction temperature of the LED with respect to the package. Therefore, the performance of LED is influenced by the heat dissipation effect provided by the package.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a light emitting diode with low thermal resistance equal to aerial thermal resistance.
In one aspect of the present invention, the die of the LED is arranged on a heat-dissipating plate and has pads connected to a printed circuit board.
In another aspect of the present invention, the LED is mounted on a circuit board and a heat-dissipating substrate, whereby the thermal resistance of the LED assembly can be advantageously reduced to enhance the performance of the LED assembly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: